IAS Championship Scramble
The IAS Championship Scramble '''is a casual speedrunning series that is taking place between I'm A Speedrunner 9 and I'm A Speedrunner 10. Conceptually, the championship scramble is intended to keep up some sort of interest in speedrunning until IAS10 Special Rules The IAS Championship Scramble is a monthly speedrunning contest between whoever decides to participate for that given month. The idea is, is that by doing speedruns competitors can earn points with the competitors who get the most and second most points by the end of the monthly competition will face the IAS and WCS championship for their titles respectively. Non-Compulsory Speedrunning The main difference between the IAS series and the championship scramble is that speedruns aren't compulsory and can be done between any two competitors as many times as they like for the month of competition. If competitors who are traditionally lazy decide not to compete they don't need to. Anyone can regardless of whether or not they've previously appeared in an IAS tournament. Limited Weekly Runs In an effort to stop people from doing mass speedruns against the same people thus rigging the system players can only verse the same players once per month. Additionally in a 7 day period they are only allowed to do a maximum of 5 speedruns and only one speedrun per game. Points Much like the IAS series, the points given for each match are: *Win = 5 points *Loss = 2 points *Draw = 3 points If players decide to challenge a current WCS or IAS champion they will receive instead: *Win = 10 points *Loss = -10 points *Draw = 0 points If any player has less than 0 points during the month of competition they will eliminated from competition until the end of the month. Games Any game can be played as long as all competitors involved agree on them. There is a limit on the amount of times a competitor can play a particular game during the month however. Take Spyro 1 for example. If a competitor plays Spyro 1 then they won't be allowed to play it again for another 7 days thus capping the number of times each game can be played at once per week. Triple Threat Matches If three competitors decide to do a speedrun then whomever wins the run will receive the '''5 '''points, 2nd gets '''3 points and the loser will get the 2 '''points. Draws The draw times are based on the match length rather than round times. WCS Champion The WCS championship will also be on the line in the IAS Championship Scramble. Whoever gets the second most points during the month of competition can challenge the WCS champion for their championship. Additionally, as the WCS championship is secondary to the IAS championship, the WCS champion can compete during the month of competition like anyone else and if they receive the most points they can challenge for and potentially hold the IAS championship in tandem with the WCS championship. PSA: As WCS3 is currently going on, this won't become a rule until after its conclusion. Challenging for a Championship As stated earlier, whoever has the most points after the month of competition is over gets to race the current IAS Champion for his championship and the 2nd most challenges the WCS Champion for his championship. The champion gets the advantage of '''picking the run but both competitor need to agree on a game. The runs also need to be longer than 30 minutes and in the case of a draw the champion will retain his championship. If a player manages to defeat the champion and win the championship, the former champion is entitled to a rematch at a time of their choosing. Once again the current champion can pick the run and it must be longer than '''30 '''minutes with a draw resulting in the champion retaining. Month 1 - November 1, 2014 >>> November 30, 2014 Player Ranks Match Tables Category:I'm A Speedrunner Tournaments